Chapter 57 - Turning The Table’s, Timothy’s True Power
Meanwhile out on the battlefield Timothy and Gillz continued to stare each other down. "So do you really think you have what it take's to beat me." smiled Gillz "Let me tell you a little bit about myself Gillz." smiled Timothy "Why would I won't to know anything about you?” asked Gillz "Because I figured you would want to know a little something about the person who kills you." smiled Timothy "And how do you plan on doing that...I’m a hundred time stronger than you." laughed Gillz "Well the one thing you should know is that I’m not showing my true power." smiled Timothy as he started to unstrap his glove's. "Your only bluffing...my scouter can read you like a book and it tells me that your power level is only six hundred. Nice try, but you lose." laughed Gillz "So that's what that device does...hmm. I think I’ll take it from you once I’ve killed you." smiled Timothy "Really I would love to see you try." laughed Gillz "Sure, but first you might wouldn't to take a look at that device again." smiled Timothy as he took off his glove's and put them in his pocket. Gillz pushed the button on the device and a few minutes later he burst out laughing. "You've got to be kidding be...your power level only jumped up to seven hundred and fifty." laughed Gillz "Take a closer look." grinned Timothy Gillz pushed the button again on the device, but this time a look of shock came across his face. "His power level is rising fast...it's over nine hundred and still rising." said Gillz looking at Timothy. All of a sudden the wind started to pick up and the ground started to grow shake. The sky grew black as lightning streaked across the sky and thunder boomed and echoed across it. Timothy continued to laugh as the emerald green energy appeared around him "Now witness my true power." laughed Timothy ………………………………....... Meanwhile in the forest the group held onto the trees an tried not to be blown away the strong wind. "What in the world is going on?” wondered Ash as he held onto a tree. "Pika!" shouted Pikachu holding to Ash's leg. "I don't know." said Jin looking at Timothy. "Chu...Pika!” shouted Kachu looking at Timothy. "It's like before...when Timothy fought Randy." thought Hinta holding onto a tree. "But wasn't that energy black." remembered Tanza "Hunt." nodded Haunter "Your right...what's going on?” wondered Hinta ……………………………. Thunder and lightning filled the sky and the ground continued to shake fiercely. "No way his power is now two thousand and it's still going up." said Gillz "Now do you see...the first time your device picked up my power level was when I took off my jacket, but this is my true power." smiled Timothy All of a sudden the storm stopped an the sky went back to normal an the ground stopped shaking. "Power level three thousand five hundred there's just no way. Who are you?” asked Gillz "But I already told you my name." laughed Timothy "Yes, but there's no way that a mere human can have a power level as high as yours!” shouted Gillz "Well I guess there's a first for everything. Now let's play." smiled Timothy and the he disappeared. "Where did he go?" wondered Gillz as he looking around "Behind you." said Timothy as he appeared behind Gillz. Gillz turned around and Timothy hit him in the gut which sent him sliding back. "Why you." snarled Gillz as he stopped himself. He dashed toward Timothy and started throwing punch's at him, but Timothy dodged each of his attack's. "Your way to slow." laughed Timothy Gillz threw a punch at Timothy, but Timothy grabbed his fist and started swing him around throwing him into the sky. Timothy then dashed toward Gillz and repeatedly started punching and kicking him. He then hit Gillz in the gut and sent him flying to the ground, but Gillz landed on his hands and feet just as he hit the ground. "Why you'll pay for that!” shouted Gillz He raised his hands up and started to fire a volley of red energy blast toward Timothy as they started hitting him. "Is that the best you got." laughed Timothy as he appeared behind Gillz. "What...." said Gillz and before he got a chance to say anything else Timothy hit him. The punch sent him rolling back until he came to a splash into the lake. Timothy walked up to the edge of the water looking down to it and a few second later Gillz exploded out of the water. He then landed to the ground behind Timothy looking at him in the back of his head. "There's no way I’m going to lose to a mere human like you...I am far more powerful than you!" Gillz shouted "Well if you are than prove it...give me a fight that I will be glad to remember." smiled Timothy "Why you...." snarled Gillz All of a sudden he threw his hands forward and blasted Timothy with a large red beam of energy causing an explosion. "How do you like that." laughed Gillz "Is that really all you got." smiled Timothy When the dust cleared Timothy was still standing and he didn't have a scratch on him. "How can he be this powerful. He's only a human." thought Gillz to himself "When I first saw you I knew that you weren't from this planet...when I started to fight you I started to get excited and my blood started to bowel. The more I fought you the more excited I got and the more excited I got the more my blood bowled. Gillz for so long I’ve waited for a challenge and your the first person to every bring out this side of me. Now show me your full power." grinned Timothy "Fine if you've waited this long then I guess there's no need to keep it a secret." smiled Gillz as he crouched down. All of a sudden the ground started to shake fiercely and the wind started to blow harder. "That's more like it let's see your real power." smiled Timothy. …………………………. Meanwhile over in the woods everybody hung on to the tree's while trying not to be blown away. "This power...it's the same kind of power that Timothy is giving off!” shouted Aussa "But what is it...I can't sense it at all." wondered Tanza "It unbelievable how those to are fighting...I’ve never seen anything like it!” shouted Alice "Pikachu!" shouted Kachu "Me...Mew!" shouted Nina "Bee...Bee!" shouted Nikita "So this is what you've been hiding." thought Jin ………………………….. Back on the battlefield Timothy stood and continued to Gillz power up when all of a sudden Gillz erupted in a burst of red energy. "Your finally finished." smiled Timothy. "Yes and now it's time for you to die." smiled Gillz "Give me your best shot." laughed Timothy In a flash Gillz hit Timothy in the face and sent him sliding back into a tree. He then held out his hand and fired a volley of red energy blast toward Timothy. The energy blast exploded as they continued to hit Timothy and then Gillz jumped into the air. "Now let's see you get up after this one." laughed Gillz He brought his hand in front of his body and in-between then he started to create a ball of red energy. The energy ball grew to the size of a beach ball and he threw it toward Timothy. When the attack hit there was a large explosion that cleared out a large piece of the forest near the lake. "And that's, that...now it's time to move on to his friends." smiled Gillz as he looked down where they were. "I'm not dead yet and if that's the best you've got then your through." laughed Timothy "What!" shouted Gillz Out of nowhere Timothy appeared and hit Gillz in the gut and then started to punch him repeatedly. He then hit him in the face and sent him crashing to the ground creating a large crater when he hit it. "Look's like you lose this one." smiled Timothy as he floated down to the ground in front of Timothy. "There's just no way." moaned Gillz as he struggled to get back to his feet. "Just give up you can't win." laughed Timothy "It's not over till it's over." moaned Gillz All of a sudden he held up his hand and blasted Timothy at close range with a red beam of energy causing a big explosion. "Now I bet that one hurt." laughed Gillz breathing heavy. "Nope...didn't feel a thing." smiled Timothy All of a sudden Timothy’s left arm shot out of the cloud of dust and grabbed Gillz by the throat. Timothy picked him up off the ground, but then Gillz's tail shot forward from around him toward Timothy's chest. Just then one Gillz’s wings shot forward from behind him toward Timothy’s chest, but Timothy moved slightly to the right and a spike on the tip of his wing struck his shoulder. "So I guess that would mean that, that was your last move." smiled Timothy "Damn you. said Gillz "Don't damn me...you were the one who came to me looking for a fight and I was just happy to accept." smiled Timothy as he removed Gillz's wing spike from his shoulder. "I must admit I have never in my life seen a human as powerful as you." said Gillz "Let me just tell you then that it as your first and no it’s your last." smiled Timothy Just then Timothy's right hand impaled Gillz directly thought he chest and Gill coughed up red blood onto Timothy's arm. "And that's the end." smiled Timothy He removed his hand from Gillz’s chest and removed the device from Gillz's face, before looking at it. "No I’m afraid your wrong." smiled Gillz "What do you mean?" asked Timothy "That device you hold it's...it's also a transmitter. My Dorashin comrades heard every single word we spoke today and it has also sent back a collective amount a data on the fight we had today." smiled Gillz "I see." nodded Timothy "Yes the two of them will come I know they will. And you will be powerless to stop them. They will seek you out and they'll destroy everything in their path. You and every living thing on this planet will wiped out. They'll destroy you all." smiled Gillz and then he spat up more blood onto Timothy's arm. "Tell me when will they get here? How long will it take them to reach earth?" asked Timothy "One year...and the funny thing is...their much stronger than me." said Gillz and he started laughing. "So they'll be here in a year and their much stronger than you." thought Timothy "So enjoy this little victory of your's today...it means nothing. Your all as good as dead." laughed Gillz "Well it sounds fun." smiled Timothy looking at Gillz. "What." said Gillz shocked "Well don't look so shocked...fighting is in my blood and you said these two are stronger than you are. The challenge of fighting stronger opponents excites me. So don't worry your death today will in the end benefit me later." laughed Timothy "You are a strange human indeed." smiled Gillz "Thank you." grinned Timothy Just then I once powerful crushing grip Timothy closed his hand around Gillz’s throat crushing his wind pipe. Timothy watched as Gillz’s body began to convulse violently for a few minutes before it went limp. He then tossed Gillz’s body high into the air, before hold out his hand and firing a sphere of emerald green energy at it. The sphere hit his body and exploded completely destroying Gillz’s body and creating a large cloud of smoke. "And that's that." laughed Timothy as he looked up into the sky at the cloud of emerald green smoke. To Be Continued...................................... Category:Season 2 Content